


Both Sides

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty waxes philosophical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 8: There Has Been Some Villainy Here:** Use a villain's POV.

Every coin has two sides. Heads. Tails.  
  
Some people, _stupid_ people, think of us as two sides of the same coin. He's brilliant. I'm mad. He's "good." I'm "evil."  
  
They're fools.  
  
Others think we're so much alike that only his _friend_ keeps him from becoming me. They're closer to right. They miss the vital truth, though, because they're too STUPID to see it.  
  
We're already the same. Cast from the same die. Minted together. Identical.  
  
I'll drag him down, I'll burn him, and _I'll. Show. Them!_ Then even the IDIOTS will understand.  
  
Two sides? Hardly. We _are_ the _same coin_.


End file.
